saltypediafandomcom-20200215-history
Uppercut
Uppercut is an April Fools character conceived by The_None and released in 2011. He's a randomly-changing-his-appearance-with-no-cohesion-type character (his range of appearances include among things, from sources like fighting game characters doing an uppercut, to a picture of Ice Cube when he's stand blocking, to James Rolfe tripping over the cable used as a liedown animations) that - as his name suggest - has a majority of his movelist being uppercuts and similar moves as a theme. He's also noted for the use of the iconic scream from The Who song Won't Get Fooled Again (associated with the TV Show Crime Scene Investigations: Miami, also referenced plenty of times in this character) as the sole hitsound used for the attacks (his guard counter attack being an exception). Gameplay As almost every single of his moves are uppercuts and the likes, Uppercut is a character whose every single of his attacks knock his opponents down. In addition to that, he has an ability to warp to the other sides of the screen with running and backdashes. Movelist Some of his move names are anagrams of the move names of characters Uppercut has moves of, 'HA! OK NUDE' being an anagram of 'Hadouken' etc. * Aerial Medium Attack ' - mid-air, :: Uppercut does a Shoryuken that warps from the ceiling through the floor. * '''Aerial Hard Attack ' - mid-air, (alternatively ) :: Uppercut does a Shoryuken sideways like if his gravity has been altered to have him fall to his corner to bounce off the wall, returning the gravity to normal. * '''HA! OK NUDE - :: Uppercut does a variant of hadouken that shoots out a Deal With It dog, that on impact transforms into a Ken Masters doing a Shoryuken. * SURE HONKY - :: Uppercut does a regular Shoryuken. * NEW, VACUOUS WEAR - :: Uppercut copies Dudley in both his appearance and his New Wave Raucous move in that he jumps to a position determined by the strength of the command and does a downwards spinning uppercut. Overhead. * UP PHRASED - :: Uppercut does a Balrog's dashing uppercut, including copying his appearance. * LUNCH CUP VAN - Mash :: Uppercut does Ralf's vulcan punch. Super Moves All supers require one power stock unless noted otherwise. * PURGE UP FUNK - :: Uppercut does a variant of Kung Fu Man's Smash Kung Fu Upper in that it's attack box has vertically infinite range and on hit briefly puts his opponent into the opening sequence of CSI:Miami. * INVADE RICH - :: Uppercut does a Chain Drive that only differs from the original move in that he throws an icon of a dog with sunglasses in place of just K's sunglasses. * OUCH! PRENATAL - While guarding, :: A guard counter attack that sweeps his opponent with a speeding picture of a Monkey eating tacos, if the hitsound (actually a sample of Mr. Jones's FUNKY IMPACTO voiceclip that can be misheard as MONKEY EAT TACO, inspiring the move) is to be believed. * (Lv.2) INTONATE DEATHFUL INDIGNITY - :: Uppercut - as Dio Brando - smashes his fist into the ground which causes a giant Infinity Gauntlet to rise up from the ground, knocking the opponent high to the skies. Trivia * His Chain Drive (called INVADE RICH for this character) is the only move that does not follow the theme of the movelist consisting entirely of uppercut-like moves. Category:Characters Category:Joke Characters